Jailbird
by Sapphyr Black
Summary: Remember when Jack was stuck in the Port Royal jail? What were his actions, but most of all . . .what were his thoughts? Plez RR!


Jack lounged his back against the cold stone walls of his small jail cell in the fort of Port Royal. He crossed his legs at the ankles of his dirtied black boots with his hands clasped together in his lap. He had pulled his old tattered hat over his kohl-lined eyes so he didn't have to watch the other cellmates' pathetic attempts to lure the aging dog that bared the keys to the cells in his mouth. Unfortunately he could still here them whistling, calling the dog, and waving that stupid bone outside their cell giving him a slightly throbbing headache. If that brainless idea works, Jack thought to himself with a small chuckle and a tiny shake of his head. Out of the blackness and fog of the Port Royal night sky came the crashing of cannon fire making the inmates jump and Jack's hat fly back onto his head and off of his face. I know those guns, how could I ever forget? He thought to himself as he jumped for the window, his hands grasping the cold metal bars as he caught sight of the Black Pearl.  
  
"I know those guns. It's the Pearl," He finally said out loud as the other prisoners stood up from the dog and went over to the bars separating them and the old captain. One inmate clung to the bars, the bone still in hand, his face dropping all color at the mention of the murdering ship.  
  
"Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." The prisoner informed. Jack could see the fear in his eyes and he could hear his knees knocking together from the shaking of his legs. Jack could feel the tinge of laughter rising up in his throat.  
  
"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack questioned a bit of teasing rolling his voice. No survivors? There have to be survivors for there to be stories, I should know, I'm a survivor, Jack thought to himself as a canon ball shot towards the holding cells.  
  
The old captain of the Pearl fell backwards from the impact of the ball hitting the outside wall in the other cell. The other prisoners scrambled as they pulled themselves up from the ground, Jack running towards the bars and the small hole on his side. He watched as they exited through the hole, Why does stuff like that always happen to me? He wondered to himself as one of the cell mates turned to him, the one who had told him of the Pearl, some of which were lies that he knew since he was once the captain of the Black Pearl himself. Oh how Jack hated that mutinous first mate, he'd get Barbossa if it was the last thing he'd do, he knew of that.  
  
"My sympathies friend, you've no matter of luck at all." The man stuttered a bit before exiting through the hole himself. Jack just wanted to reach out and grab that man's neck and wring between his hands. Instead he sighed knowing that he was right, ever since he was turned against by his entire crew, he hadn't had much of any luck, first starting with being marooned on that island and, so far, ending with the prison. He sighed and sat down on the ground for a second or two before letting his eyes rest on the bone sitting just outside his cell. Maybe . . he thought to himself before jetting over and grabbing the bone in his hands. He began to wave it around at the dog, whistling for it to come. The dog, of course, sat there before rising and giving Jack a look or laughing in his eyes before inching towards him and stopping, continuing to watch him.  
  
"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack , come on. Come on, good boy. That's it, good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy." Jack whispered to it hoping that none of the guards would hear. Why did he care? They're probably out protecting their beloved town. He was getting fed up with this dog, it wasn't moving from it's spot. That stupid, mangy, animal he thought before saying aloud, "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cad. No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." The dog jogged from the room, taking the keys with it, and leaving Jack by himself, totally and utterly alone.  
  
There came a large crash from above the stone stairway, shadows danced down the walls as Jack rose to his feet, the bone still clasped in one of his hands. His hopes of escaping were slim to none unless the intruders wished to release him, ha, what were the odds of that happening?  
  
"This ain't the armory." Twigg looked around the room quickly finally coming to his senses that the prison, was not indeed, the armory. Well I never said that they were the sharpest blades out there on the seas, Jack thought to himself. He placed his hands on the bars of his cell as he noticed that the other pirate finally noticed him.  
  
" Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg?" The pirate seemed to bore into his eyes, teasing him internally, "Captain Jack Sparrow," The pirate gazed over him as he took a step closer to the cell. Well, I'm glad that you recognize your own captain you scalawags, Jack thought to himself as he looked between the two pirates as they inched near him.  
  
" Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg gave off a small laugh as he leaned against the bars, looking straight at Jack before letting his eyes roam around the prison before landing back on Jack again. You had to bring that up didn't you Twigg? You know wha' I never liked you, Jack thought before skimming his mind to find something to say.  
  
" Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack mentioned recalling that he had heard that from someone before, not quite placing where however. Jack didn't have time for a thought to pass through his mind before having the pirate reach out and claim his neck. He couldn't believe his eyes, the hand that once was human had now transformed into bones and rotting flesh. If he didn't want to believe his eyes then he sure would believe the feel against the skin of his neck. He had heard about the curse of course, but never would he have believed it. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." He said taking in the surroundings and the skeletal hand that happened to be clasped around his throat.  
  
" You know nothing of Hell." The pirate spat at him, releasing his neck rather harshly. Jack, as an instinct, rubbed his throat with his free hand as he watched the pirates leave. Again he was left by himself, this time confined to a small box covered with cold rustling bars.  
  
"That's very interesting." He thought out loud as he raised the dog bone from earlier to examine it. Being marooned on that god-forsaken spit of land that some would like to call an island was horrible, yes, none would deny it, but would it have been worse to have the curse? Jack wondered. He tossed the bone over to the side and sat down on the ground contemplating what might've happened if he were to have remained on that ship. He, himself, would also be one of the cursed crew, neither living nor dead.  
  
He would be living in Hell, Purgatory on Earth. He removed his hat with that thought and placed it beside him letting his head reside in his hands. His fingers tangled themselves in his matted hair as he let out a long, heavy sigh. His crew, his ship, things of which that had been taken from him, but never would he lose himself to Hell. Maybe this prison cell isn't so bad after all, however, I would like to get out sometime before I die Jack thought to himself as he grabbed his hat and laid backwards on the hard straw-covered floor of the cell. He placed his hat over his eyes as the gun and canon fire began to cease. As he drifted off to sleep, his mind settled on one last thing besides rum and the curse . . .The Pearl . . .  
  
~*~*~A/N - Ok, well, I was planning on doing this as what I thought Jack might've been thinking when all this was taking place, but I dunno, I sort of did that, but I hope you liked it anyway cause I liked writing it since it was Jack and all that. I also tried to incorporate a tinge of comedy in there at some points, but not many since it was kind of a serious scene, but not really. Oh well, I don't know, all I know is that I liked writing it and I hope you liked reading it so please leave me a review if you'd be so kind! Or not so kind . . oh well, please just leave me a review!! C'mon people, throw me a bone here!~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
